Camera
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Muchos drabbles basados o bien en distintos momentos de la serie THE OFFICE USA o creados por mí. Michael/Dwight.
1. La contradicción y el tacto

_Look at us  
Through the lens of a camera  
Does it remove  
All of our pain?_

**1. CONTRADICCIÓN**

9.15.

a.m

Y todavía no ha llegado. Su coche, no aparece. ¿Cómo se puede permitir no aparecer? Quiero decir, es el jefe. Es Michael. Michael _nunca_ llega tarde. No es propio. En absoluto. Me hubiera informado de cualquier retraso, estoy convencido. Soy yo. Su hombre de confianza. Sabía que tenía esa reunión, pero, ¿algo así hacerle retrasar? Empiezo a inquietarme. Cada vez que eso ocurre tiendo a ir de un lado a otro. Cosa que, por cierto, desconcierta mucho a Jim. Pero la verdad es que me da lo mismo que lo haga, o que el resto de la oficina se sienta igual por mis costumbres. Son mías. Las quiero y no las cambio. El rumor de un coche puede escucharse a través de la ventana más cercana a mi mesa, a la que he vuelto por vez ¿décima? en los cinco minutos que llevo deliberando si considerar esta una situación de emergencia o no. Cuando voy a asomarme, mis ojos directamente no dan crédito a lo que están viendo. Podía estar todo el tiempo del mundo dedicándome a negar esta visión. Es ella…Jan…en su mismo coche. Los dos. No parece importarles demasiado la exposición pública que están haciendo. Porque, obviamente, es eso lo que más me preocupa. No es como si me asaltara repentinamente una furia enorme por saber que Michael ha estado con una mujer, no una mujer cualquiera, su supervisora, toda la noche. No.

Claro que no. Qué tonterías son esas. Pero lo cierto es que cuando lo veo entrar, comportándose con tal disimulo delante de todos, me parece el hecho más patético – bueno, mejor será rectificar y decir uno de los tantos – que he tenido que presenciar.

-Buenos días, Michael – Una desconcertada Pam lo saluda desde su mesa de recepción mientras las miradas huidizas y las respuestas algo escasas de éste intentan esquivar lo que todo el mundo está comentando entre risitas.

Cierra la puerta con más contundencia de la habitual, como si estuviera deseando meterse en su pequeña casita a cuestas, tras lanzarme una mirada de reojo.

Sin pensarlo, mis pies toman vida propia y me hacen levantar hasta que estoy frente a su puerta.

Michael Scott. Eso reza en la placa que tengo ahora mismo delante de mí, la única a la que puedo atreverme a mirar directamente. Bueno, a la placa y al café humeante que está ahora mismo a un lado esperando ser bebido. Hay que sacarle rentabilidad a la cafetera y yo no escatimo en absoluto con eso. Todo sea por intentar no pensar demasiado ni en lo que ha sucedido, ni en cómo ha sucedido. Porque no tuvo más importancia. Fue un beso. Simple y llanamente, un beso. Puede resultar algo bastante vacío si se mira con la suficiente frialdad. Además, que estábamos como dos jodidas cubas, las aspirinas que me he tomado esta mañana antes de llegar son perfectos testigos de ello.

Pero, entonces, entonces…¿qué cojones hago comportándome como un perfecto gilipollas si lo de Jan no fue realmente…nada? ¿Estaba esperando que volviera a llamar, para volver a vernos o…algo así? Oh, no, ¿pero qué…? Joder, es Jan. No es posible que yo me esté planteando esto con Jan. No es…no sé, no es serio. Ni serio, ni profesional tampoco. Por parte de los dos. Eso es. Tengo que centrarme única y exclusivamente en esto, no en que me resulte una mujer madura altamente atractiva…

Suena la puerta y es Dwight. Lo sé porque puedo escuchar perfectamente sus pasos impacientes hacia un lado y otro.

-Ahora no.

-Michael…

-Dwight, te he dicho que ahora no, ¿de acuerdo? Joder, márchate.

Pero como suele ser costumbre no me hace caso y no ha tardado en abrir la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo.

- Te he dicho que…

- Déjame hablar

- Vale

- Te has acostado con ella, ¿verdad? – Continúa hablando, con esa mirada suya llena de traición a una gran relación como él suele considerar la nuestra.

Ahora el que se ha quedado sin respuesta soy yo. Tengo dos opciones aquí demasiado obvias, puedo optar por la más sincera o la más hipócrita.

Qué demonios.

Eso tampoco debería importarte demasiado. Es un asunto personal y lo sabes.

¡Claro que me importa! Me importa, Michael, porque como…

DIOS – Le corto tajante – Ahórratelo, ¿quieres?

Hay una pausa y él me está mirando a través de sus gafas con esos ojillos de persona herida que intentan persuadirme para que sea sincero, pero…no voy a serlo.

Y sí, anoche pasaron…pasaron cosas.

Cosas…

Aja. Eso he dicho. Cosas que sólo sabemos Jan y yo.

Comprendo.

¿Bien? ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Sí – Titubea por un instante, juega a enredar sus dedos y su mirada parece haberse oscurecido ligeramente – Bien, bien…lo hace. Claro. Sí. Pero Michael – se interrumpe – si fuera más allá tendríais que…

Largo.

Sólo quería advertirte de…

¡DWIGHT!

Vale…

Bien. Ya ha cerrado la puerta y puedo respirar tranquilo. Aunque desde aquí pueda pillarle mirando hacia mi despacho de vez en cuando mientras se ajusta las gafas con nerviosismo, o a Jim y a Pam comentando en la mesa de recepción mientras ríen por un motivo que sólo ellos entienden. Como siempre. Es entonces cuando no lo aguanto más, me levanto y corro la persianilla del cristal de tal modo que sólo yo pueda estar ahí dentro. Y suena el teléfono. Y es Jan. E intento hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido pero lo único que consigo es que me mande a freír puñetas. Bien empezamos el día, que transcurre exactamente igual. Mientras quiero olvidarme del asunto intentando hacer que trabajo, me doy cuenta de que ya son prácticamente las cinco y veinte de la tarde. Todo el mundo se ha marchado.

Excepto Dwight. Cómo no. Él todavía está recogiendo sus cosas con mucha parsimonia.

-¿No deberías haberte ido hace veinte minutos?

- Sí – Contesta – Lo sé. Pero pensé que querrías compañía.

- ¿Compañía? Vamos, anda, vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- Te he escuchado hablar. Con ella, Michael. Con Jan. Sé que hablabas con ella.

- Y, ¿cómo sabías tú eso, eh? - Y no puedo evitar medio sonreír, porque el muy cabrón me conoce demasiado bien.

- Bueno, sólo quieres privacidad cuando estás tratando esta serie de cosas y…luego…sonó el teléfono en tu despacho.

Vale. Me ha pillado. No es la primera vez que lo hace. De acuerdo. Bandera blanca.

¿Pizza? – Digo, mientras alzo las llaves de mi coche al aire, insinuando mi invitación.

Viene hacia mí. Sonríe y me hace chocar los cinco.

Lo que digas, jefe.

Y es increíble, pero me hace reír. Porque muchas veces las cosas que más necesitas, sencillamente, son aquellas que llenan tu día a día. O te lo alegran, inconscientemente, pero lo hacen.

Y eso, Dwight, lo había conseguido, como siempre, diciendo la mayor idiotez del mundo.

**2. TACTO**

El pie ya no dolía tanto. En absoluto. De hecho, casi podía andar sin necesidad de esas estúpidas muletas. Pero ahora quien había empeorado era la persona a la que estaban llevando para la sala en la que le iba a ser practicado un TAG en silla de ruedas. Primero quiso negarse – suficiente tenía con su carbonizado y milagrosamente recuperado pie – a hacerle algún tipo de compañía. Porque era…bueno, Dwight. Y quizás por eso acabó cediendo ante sus caritas de pena y sus constantes "Oh", llenos de decepción hacia su persona.

-Vale, vale...

Dijo a la puerta recientemente cerrada en sus narices y a un Jim que se quedó en segundo plano. Entró a base de breves cojeos que hacían que el suelo chirriara mucho. Debía tener miedo y una vez más le abrumada su capacidad de reconocer su presencia a kilómetros al verle extender la mano.

Suspiró.

Y el lo que duró el breve momento de paz, apoyó la suya por encima de su tobillo derecho. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo, o quizá sí. También había sido su mal día.

_Vas a estar bien._


	2. Servidumbre

3

**3. SERVIDUMBRE**

Escuchó la frase y aún así le costó asimilarla mientras el sándwich que se habían comido – relajados, riéndose como solían hacer en mitad de sus maliciosos planes para con el resto de "pobres" trabajadores de Dunder Mifflin. – tirados en el suelo se le quedó aún atravesado en el estómago. Siempre había acompañado a Michael en cada ocasión necesaria, pero una petición como esa lo descolocó de golpe. Como quien lanza varios huevos a la vez al suelo. Todos acaban reventados y desmoronados.

Vivir con Michael. ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿En qué se transformará el día a día de ambos? Él, posiblemente, acabaría más harto de su presencia de cuanto lo hace normalmente. Por su parte no veía la menor complicación – siempre que supusiera ayudarle. Servir. Esa era, casi, su misión diaria en la empresa. Bueno, y esquivar los coqueteos absurdos de Jim con Pam o las miradas inquietantes de Ángela…

Sería algo relativamente fácil, porque sabía muy bien de las costumbres desastrosas y poco organizadas de su jefe. A pesar de pillarle por sorpresa, no pudo evitar ser honesto. Tenía tantas cosas que mudar que probablemente no cabrían en la única habitación usada de "alquiler". Se tomó un tiempo de reflexión durante el cual Michael miró visiblemente incómodo hacia otra dirección. Le había costado decirlo. Mucho. De hecho juraría que enunció la propuesta sacándola con desatascador de la garganta. Forzando a sus cuerdas vocales.

Querría, podría haber aceptado.

Pero una vez más había aturullado su cerebro de información.

Y siempre era más divertido comer sándwiches sobre el linóleo del suelo.


	3. Gotas

4

**4. GOTAS**

El Sonido de goteo constante lo despertó. Lo sentía cerca, tanto como podía percibir claramente las gotas que chocaban contra el suelo. Joder, ¿tanto que le había costado comprarse esa casa – y cargarse con la hipoteca – para tener encima que soportar a los pocos meses de comprarla la confirmación de que, tal como Dwight sospechaba pero quiso ignorar, había sido una malísima inversión? Odiaba cuando esta clase de cosas sucedían y tenía que verse obligado a darle la razón. Aunque jamás en voz alta. Eso desde luego. Si él llegara a enterarse de estos pensamientos, eso sí que podría llegar a ser realmente catastrófico.

Tras varios minutos en los que estuvo deliberando si salir a averiguar de dónde procedían las malditas goteras o no, por fin uno de sus pies pareció reaccionar y quiso ayudar al resto de su cuerpo a que se incorporara. Ahora veía humedad casi por cada rincón de la casa. Vale que había estado el tiempo algo revuelto en Scranton, pero esas lluvias no podían haber inundado su casa. Porque eso sería…directamente o algo demasiado raro o simplemente él y su naturaleza, que solía atraer la mala pata allá donde se encontrase. En un intento por querer ser la persona más o menos responsable que en ocasiones estaba convencido de ser – aunque, siendo serios, ¿su empresa necesitaba un alto grado de responsabilidad? Como buenamente pudo, llegó hasta el teléfono fijo. El agua sólo había empezado a llenar parcialmente la sala – Lo grave parecía venir del aseo – Varias hileras finas tan solo. Aún así…

Fue a cogerlo para ver si – a pesar de las horas – podría localizar a alguien que pudiera servirle de ayuda. Mierda, aquello no dejaba de empeorar. Casi sentía el agua en los tobillos.

No había línea.

-Genial – Michael Scott dejó encerrado en su garganta un insulto mayor.

Bueno. No podía haber nada perdido todavía, a pesar de que eran las ocho y media y estaba aún en mitad de su habitación. En pijama. Ahora, tocaba ir a por el móvil. Esperaba que fuera una de las poquísimas cosas que funcionaran en este sitio – ahora convertido en flotante, casi de una manera demasiado literal.

Bien. Ya tenía el móvil en la mano – Y los pies cada vez más saturados de agua – Debía decidir a quién llamar, qué hacer. Su guía telefónica ya estaba desgraciada para los restos con lo que el tema de poder encontrar una mísera ayuda se hacía un poco más complicado. Por puro instinto – supuso, aunque también encerraba un pequeño motivo egoísta...seguro que ella le daría aunque fuera por pesado la solución – marcó el número de Jan. Contestador.

¿Por qué cojones tenía que ser lunes?

No le iba a quedar más remedio.

Hasta su armario parecía haberse visto salpicado, arruinando su ropa. Y su mejor traje en la tintorería. Esto le pasaba por ser un descuidado con las puertas. Aprovechó que el móvil era ahora mismo su única conexión al mundo exterior.

-Alguien, quien sea, necesito que me deis un número de teléfono.

Para variar, todos en la oficina se quedaron callados.

Todo está demasiado calmo. Los teléfonos siguen sonando, la gente mandando sus faxes. Pam siendo Pam y el resto…ignorando por completo que hay alguien en apuros. Le había parecido escuchar entre medias mientras iba a por su ración de café matutina que Michael solicitaba un número de teléfono. Como era de esperar, el resto de _inútiles _trabajadores en ese recinto no fueron capaces de atender a lo que estaba pidiendo. Él, sin embargo podía decir que llevaba un control exhaustivo de todos sus contactos. Desde el primero hasta el último. A fin de cuentas era uno de sus múltiples deberes para con su…

Jefe. O…bueno, sí, quería creer que la persona que había entrado en la oficina era Michael Scott y no un golfista perdido por Scranton. Este no podía ser él. Era lo más espantoso, si no jodidamente fuera de lugar desde que vio la última finale de LOST. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo usaba esa clase de polos? Es más, una pregunta aún más desconcertante: ¿Desde cuándo los usaba tan…ajustados? ¿Y rosas? ¿Pantalón vaquero? Maravilloso. Ahora el resto lo están mirando como si fuera un espécimen en extinción.

Lo de esta mañana ha debido ser grave. Demasiado grave. En cuanto Michael dejó todo con desánimo sobre la mesa del despacho, lo supo.

-Ya….no, ¡¿qué?! Oiga, cómo que no puede. Es urgente, sí. Lo es. Mucho. Bueno, no sé cómo le parecerá de urgente el hecho de que no pueda entrar en mi propia casa. Espero – Bufó. Y se le hicieron eternos los dos minutos que le tuvieron a la otra línea con no sé qué canción ridícula. Tamborileaba los dedos mientras veía a Dwight – como era habitual – deambulando las inmediaciones de su despacho. Costumbre de primera hora – Nada más, luego quedaban el resto de "rituales"…

-Michael. Tenía que…

Éste le señaló el auricular de mala gana.

-No pue… - Los gestos de Michael le estaban dando una respuesta lo suficientemente clara, así que calló para tomar asiento frente a él.

-Todo el día. Sí. Y no cabe la posibilidad de que…de acuerdo. Vale. Hasta luego. Sí, gracias.

Al colgar el auricular éste enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?

-A lo mejor es que me apetecía –Contestó, intentando hacer natural el hecho de abrocharse por enésima vez el botón del cuello de aquel polo que fue su única salvación de ir realmente en pelotas a trabajar – Y si fuera por otra razón, no creo que tuviera que dártela...

-Puedo ayudarte

-No – replicó tajante.

-Sabes que si necesitaras algo…

-Lo sé. Pero – remarcó – no hay ningún evento importante hoy, Dwight, así que si no te importa me gustaría…¿qué haces? –Se frenó, al tiempo que vio a su más leal empleado sacar una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La miró atentamente.

-Aquí está. Reunión a las tres con el comité. Y viene Jan.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. El día estará mal anotado, seguro.

-Imposible. Me conoces.

-La madre que me…

El teléfono empezó a sonar en el despacho. Pam. Cediéndole el paso a una conversación con quien ahora mismo podía considerar su peor enemiga. O casi. Bueno, no estaba seguro de todas formas.

-Sí…claro, después de comer. Aja. Descuida…am, estaré ahí. Sin faltar. No te preocupes. Todo está controlado - Intentaba sonar convincente, pero antes de que se le pudiera pillar en su mentira, colgó el teléfono.

-Vale – Dijo, acercándose como si fuera a confesar el mayor secreto– Mi casa está inhabitable. No tengo apenas ropa. Y necesito un maldito traje antes de las tres de la tarde. El único que tengo disponible puedo pasar a recogerlo a las cinco…¿sabes lo que es eso? Las cinco. No sirve de nada.

Hubo un silencio. Después, él se marchó de su despacho como si estuviera concentrado al máximo en su labor.

El almuerzo todavía lo llevaba instalado en la boca del estómago. Nadie en la oficina, por más que preguntó –aparte de Dwight – hizo amago alguno de ayudarle. Maldita comida oriental. Tan ligera y luego nada. Bueno, no importaba. Podía con esto. Podía. Sí. No era precisamente el acontecimiento del año y..y…

Y llevaba un jodido polo rosa palo, con emblema de cocodrilo incluido y vaqueros. No, por más que lo mirara de todas las formas posibles aquello no era serio. Había intentado llamar a la tintorería pero por más que insistió le daban la misma respuesta: _A las cinco, Señor Scott._

Al entrar en su despacho encontró una flamante funda con un traje. Dentro. Un traje. Nuevo. Chaqueta, camisa y corbata - Bien, porque le hacía falta una nueva. Abrió la puerta un momento. No obtuvo respuesta de nadie. Todo parecía seguir en aparente orden. Ni una señal de quién había salvado su día. Miró la firma del recibo, un garabato sin forma definida.

Salió a cambiarse, sin advertir la sonrisa de medio lado en la persona que tecleaba con disimulo en su sitio de siempre. Pasada la hora y media de rigor todo el mundo se había marchado. Al pasar por la mesa – Perfectamente ordenada – del compinche a quien intentó ignorar toda la mañana, se dio cuenta de algo.

Antes de meterse en el despacho, hogar provisional, tomó uno de sus miles de post it multicolor.

_Gracias por lo del traje. Te debo una._


	4. Bar

Los cubitos de hielo chocaban unos contra otros

Los cubitos de hielo chocaban unos contra otros. Los observaba sin tener necesidad, pero el ambiente falsamente pacífico de aquel lugar, de la gente que iba y venía recogiendo sus pedidos mientras él posaba sus ojos en ellas lánguidamente, parecía ser lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Descifrar lo que le llevó fuera resultó imposible, quizás una mezcla entre lo que, quien consideraba su mejor empleado, estaba haciendo delante de miles de personas y el peso de tener que hacer el ridículo o exponerse por él. Porque minutos antes había sentido sus respiraciones cortas, agitadas, sobre su hombro al igual que el roce de su zapato contra la moqueta, incansable. Hubiera sido un riesgo bastante grande ignorarlo y animarlo a que saliera por él mismo.

Tuvo que salvarle el culo. Una vez más.

Vítores venían de la enorme sala donde estaba teniendo lugar el evento, mezclados con alguna que otra carcajada suelta además de su estridente voz que hasta sonaba convincente. El muy cabrón, después de todo, se los estaba llevando de calle.

Siente la puerta abrirse y su rictus cambia. Pasa de estar relajado a tensar la mandíbula, sin dejar de centrarse en el whisky que sostiene entre las yemas de sus dedos. La mano de Dwight se posa sobre su antebrazo por una milésima de segundo.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía sed… -La única mentira improvisada que le sale al momento. Mejor que decir, esas cuatro paredes y tu presencia me dejaban sin aire.

Puede jurar que cuando va a pedir otra bebida, mientras cuenta no sé qué anécdota para rellenar tiempo y risas, advierte que hay alguien más presenciando la escena aparte de toda esa gente anónima. Michael no se vuelve. Dwight, sin embargo, sí lo hace. Presencia el cruce de miradas entre Ángela – daba igual cómo se ocultase, sabía que era ella. Lo que lleva de un tiempo a esta parte habiendo entre ellos, también– y su provisional compañero de copas. Un leve ladeo de cabeza basta para hacerle saltar como un resorte de su asiento, aunque sus gestos digan todo lo contrario. Que quería volver a sentarse.

Escucha el suspiro contenido. Siente el puño fuertemente aferrado contra la madera de la barra y el brillo extraño en sus ojos azules cuando le mira. Como de melancolía.

-Nos vemos mañana, Michael.

Y le suena vacío. A protocolo. A frío. Algo completamente fuera de lugar para su persona. Para la relación que, creía, podía unirles. Lo quisiera o no.

Sus ojos verdosos se cierran. Quiere hundirlos dentro de ese whisky.

-Hasta mañana.


	5. Labios

LABIOS

**LABIOS**

Un roce. El más simple del mundo.

Como cuando se tiene un accidente o te das un golpe. Apenas recuerdas nada del cómo sucedió, ni el por qué. Sólo sientes las secuelas, el dolor, después. Le vio con una de esas dos mujeres, Carol era su nombre, con las que supuestamente tenía que quedar en el mismo evento y el mismo día.

Dudaba mucho que le fuera a salir bien. Pero a Michael siempre se le ocurría alguna genialidad para amenizar la noche. O le tenía a él como walkie – talkie personal para ir informando de la situación.

Y a eso iba. O lo creía así antes de sentir la ligera punzada de colonia y aftershave tan cerca de sus fosas nasales. La boca que se cerró para dar un beso entre la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Ahí. Justo donde su rictus serio, quieto, le había hecho dejar los suyos.

Casi a la altura del principio de su sonrisa.

Volvía a correr el aire. Volvía la normalidad. Le tomó el antebrazo y acercó – está vez _sus_ labios – a su oído.

-Jan está aquí.

Hubo un pensamiento, sin embargo. El que cruzó su mente mientras besaba a quien era – a medias, a escondidas, en penumbras – su legítima pareja por pura celebración.

_Diferente. _

La brisa que llegaba era cálida, típica de estos meses. Tres o cuatro coches ya abandonaban el aparcamiento, haciendo que sus siluetas se recortaran contra el rastro de luz que iban dejando a su paso. Un pequeño paseo, sonrisas, coqueteo, la mezcla del martini que se había tomado él con el bloody mary de ella o el sentir suave de dos alientos que empiezan a reconocerse. Jan hacía mucho que se había marchado, o más bien la había despachado educadamente.

Promesas de volverse a ver. El principio de algo prometedor.

Michael hace un leve movimiento de mano desde el exterior. Recibe su respuesta y le sonríe con cortesía. Había sido una noche difícil. Todavía sentía correr por sus venas la tensión cuando Dwight decidió por cuenta propia volverle a saludar tal como él había hecho tan sólo para comentar un asunto ya lo suficientemente obvio.

Lo ve salir, azorado, hacia una zona concreta del parking. Cuando se acerca, es perfectamente consciente de que no quiere que lo haga, pero sigue avanzando sus pasos.

-Eh, Dwight.

-¿Michael? – Contesta, incómodo.

Entonces él hace lo propio, lo mismo que habría podido hacer un rato antes dentro del recinto. Frenó su trayectoria con sus manos: una sobre su hombro, la otra sobre el antebrazo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo esas palabras pugnando por salir.

Tu novia Ángela lleva esperándote en el coche unos quince minutos – susurró – Buenas noches.

El _cómo lo sabes_ sin ser dicho quedó reflejado en la mirada de su empleado, o del que creía alguien de confianza. Sus labios se abrieron brevemente, un par de veces, buscando palabras sin hallarlas. Bajó la mirada, dejándola sobre el asfalto y emprendió camino.

Sus cuerpos estaban separados por metros, pero acababan de hacerse kilómetros


	6. Botón de emergencia

No quería llamarlo decepción

No quería llamarlo decepción.

Tampoco pérdida de confianza. Ni ruptura. Sinceramente, no lograba ponerle ningún tipo de adjetivo calificativo a la situación en la que se encontraban desde que la gente de Stamford había sido incorporada a Scranton. Todo era un caos. Un caos que no le gustaba en absoluto. Porque las cosas cambiaban a cada segundo. Y ese Andy Bernard, siempre, siempre metido donde no debía estar. Realmente empezaba a plantearse si Michael seguía en sus cabales después de tomar la decisión de aceptarlo en la compañía. De hecho, puede que esté un poco tenso – cualquier situación podría ser propicia para ello, incluso la falta de sexo, o la falta de dedicarse a uno mismo un momento de intimidad, mismamente. O miles de factores más. Lo tenía comprobado, en su familia, los Schrute, tan de buena crianza como eran, no escatimaban ni dejaban pasar estas cosas – pero lo cierto es que hacía días que ambos no tenían una conversación propia. Era su deber estar donde ese individuo ahora mismo estaba, camelando al jefe con zalamerías estúpidas propias de un lame culos – de esos de verdad, no como lo solían tildar a él falsamente – mientras él se debía resignar a cerrar su maletín mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a su despacho.

Ya se lo había advertido Ángela, que no valía la pena. En absoluto. Pero claro, ella tampoco lograba entenderlo. No del todo, al menos. Vio a Andy abandonar la oficina con paso diligente mientras le dirigía una de sus muecas de triunfador, a lo que respondió con su peor fruncimiento de ceño.

Una vez la puerta del ascensor se cerró, ahora podría tener vía libre. Buscar una explicación al por qué de tal actitud después de mostrarse tan abiertamente en un pasado demasiado cercano como para borrarlo del recuerdo. Le había costado confesarle todo cuanto hizo en mitad de una improvisada vigilancia porque el negocio durante un periodo de veinticuatro horas se iba a la mierda. Las palabras que le decía no solían salir por puro capricho. De hecho, las que decía a las únicas dos personas – aparte de su numerosa familia – más importantes de su vida en esos momentos eran meditadas, procesadas antes en su cerebro que en sus cuerdas vocales.

Había esperado algo. Algo para lo cual quizás obtuvo respuesta en mitad de aquel silencio. Pero, ¿qué era?

Dwight, desistiendo ya ante cualquier tipo de posibilidad, emprendió camino hacia el ascensor. Había visto la silla de Michael vacía. El resto ya se había marchado, por eso lo sorprendente de sentir los pasos justo tras él.

-Hey

-Michael... – Contestó, con fría diplomacia, apretando el botón que llamaría a ese trasto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, intentó pasar lo antes posible. Su jefe, a continuación. Podía sentir perfectamente la mirada extrañada que le había lanzado de soslayo. Algo no funcionaba. Lo sabía y lo sabían, pero era como si la bruma que se había levantado entre ambos les impidiese hablar.

Hasta que sintieron el "clonk". El "clonk", acompañado de las luces que habían desaparecido por todo el edificio, acompañado de un muy leve ruido que podría perfectamente ser un trueno.

Aquello estaba parado. Parado entre dos jodidos pisos.

-Esto es…no es posible– El primero en pronunciarse fue Michael.

-Puede serlo perfectamente, Michael –No sabía dónde demonios estaba Dwight, pero escuchaba su voz muy cerca – Es un hecho que por cada tormenta siempre acabará quedándose sin electricidad alguna zona de la ciudad y…

-Vale, Dwight, déjalo. No necesito una de tus explicaciones ahora – Se escuchó un suspiro resignado ya demasiado familiar – Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿tienes una linterna?

Al momento en que empezó a oír los frenéticos ruidos de su mano contra todos sus bolsillos, las luces de emergencia decidieron encenderse. Inconscientemente, habían quedado espalda contra espalda. La pequeña iluminación les devolvió algo de tranquilidad y sentido común, haciéndoles dejar más espacio entre sus cuerpos. Dwight decidió sentarse en una esquina, intentando no dejarse llevar por su acusada claustrofobia. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo antes de hablar de nuevo

-El botón de emergencia, hay que ver si funciona.

Se incorporó lo más rápidamente posible para llamar al timbre, pero una vez más, el intento había sido en vano. El aire se llenó de la frustración de los dos hombres que durante un periodo de quince minutos no se reprocharon nada. Se limitaron a pasar acompañados la condena, dejando escapar quejidos llenos de agobio de cuando en cuando, soltando chaquetas sobre el suelo porque dentro del cubículo no caía ni una pequeña brisa. No importaba el invierno fuera, aquello era un horno en vida.

-¿Por qué te has retrasado? –Ésta vez fue el empleado quien decidió romper la escarcha de la manera más absurda que se le podría haber ocurrido.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. Ya lo sabes – Michael le contestaba desde el otro extremo del ascensor, sentado igual que él. El nudo de la corbata mucho más flojo. Percibía la humedad bajo la camisa blanca.

-Me lo imagino – Hizo una pausa. Breve – Debe ser que has tenido que organizar tú los informes del final de jornada. Normalmente lo hago yo –Extrajo su móvil, frustrado – Tampoco hay cobertura…

-Genial, y la luz no vuelve – Comprobó su teléfono. Instantes después, una mueca incrédula se dibujó en sus labios – Un segundo, ¿Cómo…qué has querido decir con eso?

-¿Con qué? –Maldito. A pesar de la oscuridad parcial, podía distinguir perfectamente su media sonrisa casi triunfante.

-No me hagas repetirme, Dwight –Dijo la frase lentamente, transpirando poco a poco el oxígeno que su acompañante le estaba robando. El sudor ya perlaba su frente – Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

-¿Por eso necesitas a Bernard, de Stamford, ahí?

El tiempo parecía haberse parado, tanto como lo estaban ellos. La electricidad, seguía sin volver. Le estaba mirando a los ojos. Calmo. Esperando tranquilamente una respuesta. Decidió levantarse, porque en este tipo de situaciones son dos hombres de verdad los que tienen que hablar las cosas sin tapujos. Él, al menos hasta ahora, se consideraba uno.

-Levántate –Dijo, con simpleza, justo frente a su número dos. Ahora tres. El que fuera.

Éste obedeció. Juraría que ni había pestañeado desde que formuló su pregunta. Respiraba algo agitadamente. El efecto de estar tanto tiempo en un cubículo cerrado empezaba a hacer estragos en él. Tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Cuál es tu problema, Dwight – No le permitía retroceder ni un paso.

-Ninguno –Replicó

-Estás mintiendo

Un hilo de voz. Un susurro que recorrió su tímpano. Se mordió el labio. No podía evitar ser honesto. _Era su deber _ser honesto. Al menos con él.

-Te dije que lo despidieras, Michael. Te lo sugerí, precisamente por esto. Como subdirector…

-Ayudante del director – Dios. Cuántas veces le había rectificado lo mismo en tres años.

-_Subdirector._ Ese...tal Andy – le había costado no incluir la palabra mequetrefe en medio – no te está beneficiando. Creo que deberías saberlo –Concluyó –Afecta a la compañía. A ti.

La risa de Michael no fue de mofa. Más bien de no saber reaccionar, como solía hacer demasiadas veces, ante situaciones incómodas.

-Estamos encerrados. Encerrados, _joder,_ y no tienes otra cosa que plantear ahora que esto. En lugar de venirme con una buena idea, hablas de qué debo hacer y qué no.

-Quizás lo hago porque deberías aceptar un buen consejo.

El ligero tinte de rabia contenida en su voz, al tiempo que avanzaba levemente hacia él, le había llegado cristalino como el agua.

-¿Y por qué crees que debería hacerlo?

Igual que un mal virus, el rencor se le estaba contagiando, tensando su espalda más de lo que ya lo estaba en días anteriores. La pregunta, aparentemente inocente, llenó el vaso del buen Schrute. Sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, ahora lo tenía a centímetros de sí. Tanto, que el aire pasaba como una fina hilera.

-Porque somos _amigos_, Michael. Aparte de tu empleado, aparte de la persona que te lava la ropa todas las semanas sin tener por qué, soy tu amigo. Porque tienes la estúpida idea de que concuerdas con un payaso venido a menos que cualquier día piensa jugártela. Por eso.

Otro silencio. Otra mirada al suelo mal iluminado en busca de excusas.

-¿Lo somos?

Fue la única pregunta que su garganta se vio capaz de formular. _Lo somos._ ¿Lo eran? ¿Qué eran?

Dwight no se ha movido de su posición, pero tiene los labios más tensos, curvados hacia abajo. Sigue respirando con dificultad y lo está mirando de una forma en que pocas veces lo ha hecho antes de limpiar las gotas que caen sobre el cristal de sus lentes. Y sin saber por qué en ese momento dos gotas más de sudor recorren su nuca. Va a moverse para intentar – juraría que otra vez sin éxito – hacer algo para salir de ahí. Sus manos le sorprenden cuando coge su espalda, echándola hacia atrás. Un leve movimiento, un crujido. Gran parte de la tensión se había ido y sus piernas han temblado. Un poco.

Notó el pequeño gruñido de Michael antes de retirarse. Debería haberle aporreado contra esa maldita pared, veinte mil veces, por ser un maldito egocéntrico que últimamente no hace más que méritos contra sí mismo, pero no. No era capaz.

La luz volvió. El botón volvía a funcionar, el ascensor siguió bajando. Todo se llenó de gestos por recoger gabardinas y maletines.

Planta 0. ¡Ping!

-Mañana tendrás noticias mías. Intenta descansar, con la espalda así no vas a durar mucho.

Scott quedó perplejo y casi solo ante su propia silueta, devuelta por el espejo de enfrente

-Bien – Murmuró.

Salió tras él. La chica de la limpieza, que acababa de empezar turno, observaba la escena con ojos atónitos.

No siempre se ven a dos empleados de Dunder Mifflin salir, sudorosos y con la ropa descolocada, de un ascensor en el que han estado encerrados más de treinta minutos


End file.
